His Little Phantom
by Pricat
Summary: A series of one shots revolving around Deadly Tne so called phantom of the Muppets and his young daughter Thea


**A/N**

 **hehe I felt like writing stories for Tne Phantom of Tne Muppets and his daughter Thea, plus listening to Hálloween music made me think of Deadly because he would love Halloween being a phantom of sorts and if you've seen him on the o,d Muppet Show, you know what I mean**

 **In this first little story, Deadly and his little phantom as he calls Tnea are playing at night time and bonding since he let Dudley look after her until now and he loves being a father despite being an unique one.**

* * *

"Thea, you awake sweetie as it's still light out?" a voice said which belonged to a certain top hat wearing goblin that looked like Dudley, and was the phantom of Tne muppets plus a good father.

"Hey daddy, yeah I'm awake since we always play remember?" Thea replied giggling being tnree and a half.

She was Deadly's kid bit had been raised by her uncle, Dudley Pimperton for the first three years of her life so right now was always wearing a top hat like her dad.

Deadly was controlling his mischief, as Kermit said he was allowed to do magic on Piggy's show as long as he behaved so Dudley was helping.

He knew Tnea had play school but it wasn't proper school so he didn't mind keeping her up late plus after the sun went down, Deadly was putting the lam on making shadow puppets with his fingerless gloves hands making Thea laugh.

"Daddy, you're so funny like uncle Dudley!" Thea said making Deadly chuckle because the others didn't get his antics like the Muppet kids and Thea did.

"Yeah, I am hilarious but your uncles don't think so." he replied.

"Uncle Constantine finds you awesome, dad." Thea said to him making him smile hugging her because she was so cute and innocent.

He was showing her how to make shadow puppets with her hands but we're having fun but later, she was on his lap in a purple nigjt dress with Chesire Cat slipper socks but had her Mad Hatter plush.

Deadly was reading Alice Through Tne Looking Glass which she was loving making him happy, but after stopping seeing it was two in the morning tucking heHe r in kissing her head so nothing would trouble her sleep.

He cared about her with his heart, putting on her night light because Thea couldn't sleep without it and was leaving her be.

"She's fine, but Dudley might be mad if Thea is tired later." Deadly said to himself going to read since he had found some intresting magic related books since he was always learning spells.

* * *

That morning, Deadly was making pancakes with smiley bat faces and pouring Orange juice into glasses seeing Thea up hugging him making him smile .

"Aw, hey sleepyhead this should make you better." Deadly told her seeing her drink up.

She was dressed in her usual outfit with her top hat like his but had her backpack ready for school and Deadly had made her lunch and snacks seeing Dudley there since he took Thea to school.

"Morning, uncle as dad and I had fun last night like making shadow puppets among other things." Thea said yawning.

"Did your dad let you stay up, again?" Dudley asked her seeing her nod making Deadly sigh seeing his twin brother leave with Thea knowing that DudleyLater was irked when Deadly did this.

Later after she got home, Thea was taking an nap after all Tne fun she had today and last night but lying on her bed cuddling her Mad Hatter plush just as Deadly walked in with snacks but smirked because Thea was very cute and his daughter whom he loved

He saw his mask on her bedside table guessing she'd been playing dress up and knew she loved dressing like him Pkaying phantom which made him smile taking it putting the snacks there where she would find them.

He was feeling a little sad because of Dudley yelling at him, but Thea was like him and not like Dudley but he was humming to himself right now.

He had been reading, making potions and hanging out in the Labyrinth while Thea was at school so got irked when Dudley got mad at him like that

Thea giggled after waking up from her nap feeling better especially after the snack going to find her dad since he had looked sad after uncle Dudley had yelled at him so maybe a hug would help.

She had magic like her dad but hid it from other kids but used it at home or aroubd Her Cousibs, Tne muppet kids so appeared downstairs seeing her dad there in the living room, reading hugging him which surprised him but it felt good.

"Daddy, hugs are good because you needed one because uncle Dudley was mad at you." Thea said to him makig Deadly smile knowing she was being a sweet little phantom.


End file.
